¡Es que no sabe!
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Como puede ser que Hermione sepa tantas cosas y no eso? Harry es llevado por su propia curiosidad... Romantic Escene...


Al fin otro fic mio, es raro… espero que les guste.

**¡Es que no sabe!**

Por Ruby P. Black

Es que ella es hermosa... Y más. No puedo dar un adjetivo que describa todo lo que ella es. Y ahora me mira, por arriba de su libro, sonríe y me dice que mi pergamino no se escribirá por sí mismo, pero que si quiero ayuda que se la pida y no solamente la mire. Ella piensa que este pasatiempo mío es un favor a pedir. Claro que no. Mirarle, es encontrarme reflejado en sus ojos marrones y sentirme absolutamente a gusto, perfecto, en casa. Sus ojos no son solamente marrones, muchas veces lo he pensado bien, son como la miel, o como el sol penetrando en una minúscula gota de agua, son dos orbes preciosamente grandes, cubiertos por espesas pestañas que le dan una belleza que no tiene explicación. Nada de ella muchas veces la tiene.

Y cuando se ríe... todo pierde el sentido. Todos dicen... ella es una refunfuñona. Pero sólo Ron y yo sabemos la verdad, cuando la vemos reír... cuando está con nosotros. Y me siento egoísta, porque cuando está conmigo se ríe absolutamente todo el tiempo. Hace bromas y me pelea... y sus regaños nunca son tan tiernos y dulces. Cuando se ríe pierdo la orientación, no sé dónde estoy y a donde voy, sólo sé que quiero estar a su lado, sentir su aroma, su perfume, su mano rodeando la mía o tapándose el rostro mientras se contrae en un espasmo de risa. Cuando todo eso pasa, yo no sé, pero ella mucho menos. Que la miro con ternura, con deseo, que no sé qué sucede, pero quiero encerrarla en una cajita de cristal y observarla todo el tiempo y protegerla y verla reír una y otra vez. En un mundo donde no existe Voldemort, donde no hay una batalla final que iniciar, donde no existen profecías ni personas muertas. Un mundo creado para ella. Y yo no sé... pero ella tampoco sabe.

Hermione J. Granger... y todos la ven y ven ese cabello enmarañado, su rostro blanco y suave oculto tras un libro de terrible grosor y una carita un tanto refunfuñona que pide no ser molestada. Pero yo no veo eso. Y quizás Ron tampoco. Pero es mi compañero, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, y uno de los que han estado siempre conmigo, especialmente en esta Guerra y en estos tiempos difíciles que estoy viviendo; Por eso él sabe que ella es mi vida, mi sol, mi luna y estrellas. Y me mira curioso cuando la ve, y me dice que vaya tras ella, que le diga, que le recite lo que mi corazón repite una y otra vez. Pero no puedo. Porque ella es mucho y a la vez todo. Es sonrisas en la mañana, el perfume de las flores... Lluvia fresca en mi ventana... la dueña de mi vida, poemas y fantasías. Ella es mucho de eso y más. Y eso me sobrepasa, me siento extremadamente afortunado a su lado, tanto que siento que todo eso se desvanezca. Por eso cuido su amistad. Y Ron no entiende, porque él también la quiere mucho, y quiere que sea feliz conmigo.

Sin embargo, yo soy feliz. Y Ella no lo sabe. Y yo a veces tampoco. Soy feliz con su tibieza junto a mí, con sus ojos mirándome con preocupación, sabiendo todo de mí aún si yo no se lo digo. Porque soy feliz enamorado de Hermione Granger, de mi mejor amiga, de la mujer que ha estado conmigo toda una vida, enfrentándose a horribles desafíos sin dudar de mí y sin alejarse. Apoyándome. Dándome su cariño. Por todo eso, soy feliz, ¡y es que ella no sabe!

- ¿Harry te sientes bien? – preguntó ella con esa preocupación que tanto acongoja a mi corazón.

- Sí... si... – contesto rápidamente y un tanto azorado cuando ella se acerca y pone su mano en mi frente. Todo se acelera. ¿Porqué huele tan bien? ¿Y porqué su mano se siente tan bien en mi piel? Es suave... ¿será toda ella así? Oh, oh, esos pensamientos no me llevan por buen camino...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¡NO! Estoy bien, Hermione, tranquila – le sonrío. Y uso esa cara de niño bueno que, según Ron, funciona perfectamente con ella. Quizás le hago demasiado caso a ese pelirrojo. Pero ella sonríe también, y me devuelve la paz. Se sienta frente a mí dejando abandonados sus estudios.

- ¿Sabes que puedes contarme si lo necesitas? Sé que hay cosas que no me cuentas y que son sólo de Ron y tu. Pero somos amigos ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- ¿Me dirás, entonces?

- ¡Es que no me pasa nada! – el temblor en mi voz otra vez... – ¿es que tu no sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que me pasa...

- ¡¿ves?! Yo tenía razón, algo te pasaba. Claro que no lo sé, Harry, si no, no te preguntaría.

- Si sabes... – ella me mira confundida. Debo aclarar, no soy yo hablando por mí, es ese maldito corazón que la tiene a un milímetro de sí y ya está pensando en besarla – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sabes. Lo que me pasa... Lo que siento...

Ella se sonroja y es el momento más sublime de mi vida, porque se ve hermosa pero no sólo es eso. Sino que está sonriendo. Ella suspira y levanta una de esas delicadas manos y me acaricia la mejilla, yo me contagio de su suspiro.

- ¿lo sabes? – pregunto yo en un hilo de voz.

- No, Harry, dímelo...

- ¡Es que no sabes, Hermione! – exclamo casi sin pensar y la tomo de los hombros – Porque tu siempre sabes todo... pero hoy, hoy no sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione.

Pero me siento equivocado porque parece que ella si sabe, o por lo menos eso pienso mientras ella me besa con locura, me rodea el cuello con sus manos y acaricia mis cabellos, la piel; y mis manos recorren su cintura y su espalda. Escalofríos compartidos por ambos... Y el mundo da vueltas y vueltas, y ya no soy yo, y ya no entiendo qué pasa, sólo sé, ¡¡que ella decía no saberlo!!

_**Fin**_

Ya se que estoy subiendo fics, y actualizando muy poco. Espero que me perdonen y les guste. Este fic lo hice para un desafio en el foro.

Como siempre, gracias a los que estan apoyando mis historias y me dejan reviews, también a los que no lo hacen.

Besitos perrunos…

Ruby P. Black


End file.
